Yagathian Cities
Yagathian Cities, the Yagathians settled many parts of their Universe establishing countless cities and also colonies. However, with powerful settings came unknown dangers with the native inhabitants of the colony. Rnektusqah Rnektusqah (rɪnek:tʌkæ), City of Splendor, an ancient city on the Yagathian home planet Y'g-'theh. Once known for its vast library of knowledge and culture Rnektusqah became a destination for Yagathian youths to study. Descriptions of Rnektusqah "Vast walls of brilliant magnificence guards the greatest city of Rnektusqah...Buildings engraved in symmetrical designs and vivid colors of the Universe can be seen in the architecture of eons ago...The Radiant Race once again revived the uplifting roads of the Glorious Abode..." According to the Eshermek Papyrus Scrolls the city was fought over in a bloody battle between the Yagathian factions. Also, the stronghold held by numerous rulers. Spawner Invasions Over a period of time, the city was besieged by the Spawners and also was nearly destroyed by an onslaught of their army. Then a huge battle ensued as Yagathian warriors and Jithrel raiders battled for the city. "The Spawners waged a bloody war against the Yagathian stronghold...Then unpleasant clamors of death filled the barricades of the thriving city...The bloodshed of a thousand souls was seen as far the eye can see..." Udosqah Udosqah (uːdɔːskə), the Lost City of Power, a legendary and ancient city of the Yagathian Empire and also the center of the Yagathian culture and technology that is now lost within the submerged city. Udosqah was found in the Eshermek Tablets: "Udosqah, the City of the Gods and wisdom...Sank in the Blue Ocean without any signs of suffering...Many souls were lost in an instant hit with a great quake...All of the temples, dwellings, and walls are now lost in the waters of the Blue Ocean...The wrath of the Fallen Gods was released upon the inhabitants..." The Destruction of Udosqah Dachuggoth was enraged by the capture of Phyaruchuth who partially destroyed Udosqah before being cast into the Dark Abyss before completing his wrath. This was the final time that Dachuggoth was going to be denied power and decided to destroy the entire city slaying its inhabitants at the same time as he did before. Riygogoth was responsible for all the earthquakes and tidal waves that drowned the Yagathians and sank the rest of the city into the depths of the Great Ocean. Then Dachuggoth killed the survivors and scorched the rest of the structures in a massive fire killing everything in his path. Boundless City Boundless City, the legendary city that was the seat of power of the Yagathian Empire. The ancient city of Eshermek was thought to be the location of the once-powerful Yagathian city. Mythical History The Yagathians founded the city on the Earth about 898 million years ago. Also, it was said to have been located in a lost unnamed landmass. Boundless City is a symbol of Yagathian power and the perfection of the entire empire. Yaggothyusqah Eshermek Subterranean Cities, a series of ancient structures of unknown origin that were buried deep in below Eshermek. Also, the most impressive series of mysterious and indecipherable glyphs were carved into the walls long before humans settlement. History According to the Papyrus Scrolls, the city of Yaggothyusqah was settled by the Yagathians in 68 million B.C. and was once a sprawling metropolis of cylindrical domes and silver shimmering spheres of light. This all came to a bitter end when the early humans began to destroy the walls and other Yagathian outcasts rebelled against their own race. However, the ancient city was later found below the ruins of Eshermek and the Papyrus Scrolls of Eshermek mentioned and described in this passage: "The Radiant Race built a vast city belowground sprawling and prospering as days passed along... Across the land of emptiness, they traveled from their lesser cities of vile ruins...Vast was the cavernous and steep city built on top of the unforgiving surface...At last, the Radiant Race reached the tunnels...The land of dreams and eternal twilight passing through the corridors of hidden treasures await the relentless seekers of the Universe...Destroyed by the vicious beasts who used weapons, fire, and tools made of stone...Men from a distant land began to hunt down the Radiant Race for land and food...Within a few thousand years the fantastic city was no more than rubble and buried under the soil..." Map of Yaggothyusqah In the years 1908 and 1912 an explorer named Donald W. Hundley and his team of men surveyed and mapped out the Subterranean Cities. Then years later his map of the ancient caves vanished from his house in North Haven and ended up in the Eddington Public Library. Zhlthusqah Zhlthusqah (ʃɪlːθuːskə), The Lost City, a mythical Yagathian city that was located on the planet of Y'dag-theh. Before the destruction of Zhlthusqah, it was a huge and powerful center of power. The Yagathians built a wall to protect their glorious city from the rivalry between Rnektusqah. However, according to legend it was destroyed by a massive fire and burned down within years it became a series of ruins. Zyymisqah Zyymisqah, The Doomed City, an ancient Yagathian city known for its own downfall and destruction by Riygogoth. The city is mentioned in the Eshermekite story "The Fall of Zyymisqah" that was written by an unknown scholar and also translated into Phoenician and Persian. Carusqah Carusqah, a submerged Yagathian city on Sh'-kieh that was destroyed by the Dragons of Rhagora and then left to fall into ruins all its inhabitants drowned. Ryusqah Ryusqah, a deserted city on the world of Z'mr-'ieh where the goat things dwell. Category:Yagathian Empire Category:Yagathian mythology Category:Yagathian locations Category:Locations in Yagathian mythology